narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukou Hyuga
|birthdate=November 7 |age=57 |height=170.67 |weight=55.2 |blood type=O |homecountry=Land of Fire |affiliation=Kumogakure |team=Kumo Council |family=Cousin ( caretaker ) Hiashi Hyuga ( Adoptive father ) Hinata Hyuga ( Adoptive sister ) Hanabi Hyūga ( Adoptive sister ) Neji Hyūga ( Cousin until removed ) Routasu ( Wife ) Sandā Hyuga ( Daughter ) |rank=Jōnin |reg=090012 |academy=12 |chunin=18 |jonin=19 |kekkei= Byakugan ( inactive until DNA transplant by Routasu ) Tenseigan ( Diluted ) |nature= Lightning Release Water Release |jutsu=Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Two Hundred Fifty-Six Palms Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style Shadow Clone Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Palm Bottom Water Release: Water Hardened Drill Water Release: Crashing Water Twister |weapons=Samehada ( Regenerated from upper half ) }} Fukou Hyuga is a shinobi who was born during the Third Shinobi World War. His family was slaughtered during one of these many battles. He now lives with his cousin, who acted as his caretaker until he ran away. Fukou currently lives in Kumogakure. Background Early Life Fukou was named after the sorrow which the Third Shinobi World War brought. Fukou was born into the branch family of the Hyuga clan. He lived his early days as a happy child, with no care in the world. At the age of 6 his parents where forced to fight in the front lines of the war. He then thought they were going out for walk, so he decided to follow him. Along the way his parents were ambushed by a group of rogue Konohagakure shinobi, who they defeated after awhile. The Konoha-nin then spotted the young Hyuga and attempted to use him as leverage. When his parents finally spotted him, his mother rushed to take their son to safety. While his father was stalling the enemy, his mother was caught off guard and killed by the enemy. Before her eventual death she sealed her son's ability to activate his Byakugan and uttered her last words to him, which were,"Son...remember in this world...you can only survive with the power of...your allies...these are my final words to you." He laid on the floor feeling a number of unexplainable emotions. His father then told him to run, before being slashed down himself. Fukou not knowing what to do began to run and eventually collapsed due to exhaustion. He then woke up in a poorly lit room, with a mysterious figure standing over him. Living with his cousin After a few weeks Fukou had become accustomed to doing the chores of the mysterious figure, who later revealed himself to be his long lost cousin, after awhile. She was an abusive thirty year old woman who constantly beat him up for not following her instructions. After two years of living with his cousin he finally had enough of the constant abuse ran away from her home. Fukou from this point he began staying in a local hotel using whatever scraps of money he could find on the floor. He is shown multiple times persuading his land lord to allow him to continue staying there. After several months his land lord could no longer stand for his constantly late payments and evicted him from the premises. At the age of 9 Fukou traveled to Kumogakure after hearing becoming a shinobi could rake in some spending money. Academy After arriving at Kumogakure he immediately applied for a place at the academy. Due to him being an outsider, they initially declined but due to the amount of students in the academy they accepted him. When he entered the class on the first day, everybody laughed at his clothing as they was torn. He then vowed to collect 1,000,000 so no one can ever laugh at him ever again. After 3 years at the academy, he was finally promoted to Genin level and was put in a team of the worst students of the academy First Mission - Gather the seven swords of the mist A week after the academy graduation the Raikage sent this squad on a mission to gather the remaining missing swords of the seven swordsman of the mist. Fukou's squad all agreed to accept the mission however Fukou had other intentions, to sell the blades for a high price on the black market. Fukou's squad then set out on the mission early in the morning. After a few hours Fukou got tired of searching for the swords, ditched the mission and started walking back to the village. Along the way he took the wrong turn and ended up near the border of the Land of Wind where he met a mysterious young lady, with whom he fell in love with at first sight. The young lady asked Fukou to escort her to Sunagakure. When they got there he saw an old man the girl apparently knew. After the the girl gave him a package, which looked like some kind of a letter, he persuaded her to stay there for a few more days. After three of the best days in his life it was heading back to her village but tried to stop her in vain. While on their way to Sunagakure's village gate he tried convincing her girl to stay there for just a little longer. Suddenly she stopped walking said in serious voice, "I sense an ominous chakra approaching." Before he could say anything the village gate burst open and was sent hurling through the air."What the hell was that?!" Fukou asked. He then saw people running, others were injured and an unfortunate few crushed by the gate. Fukou then looked in the direction of the gate and saw a shadow in the smoke. He stood there terrified, the man who had destroued the gate was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki the wielder of Samehada, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist missing blades. He didn't know what to do but he knew he had to get that girl away. He grabbed her and took her to safety however she broke free. She seemed furious with him however he did tried to explain but she that just made things worse. She then blasted him away with some sort of a Wind Release technique. When he awoke she found her laying on the floor with Kisame Hoshigaki walking towards her however he and Samehada seemed to have been badly wounded. Fukou did not know what had happened but he did know one thing he had to protect that girl. He got up and made three shadow clones which attacked Kisame. Kisame took the injured lower half of Samehada to defend himself against the shadow then threw it into the air and used the severed head of Samehada to slash through all of them and absorbed their chakra. The upper half immediately bit Kisame who then through it on the ground just before he caught the lower half. "What just happened?!" Fukou said still astonished and confused about what just happened. "Samehada you can't be serious that's how much you've taken a liking to his chakra?" Kisame said in an amazed voice. The upper half then crawled to Fukou and gave him back his chakra together with some of Kisame's chakra. "This chakra...I can't believe anyone could have this amount of chakra...well I can't stay here questioning this. I just have to do it...Lets Go!" Fukou then used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to make thirty clones to attack Kisame. Kisame then used the remaining half of Samehada to absorb the clones chakra he then said, "Is that all you got little fishy?" Suddenly four clones came from the air and hit him with Palm Bottom.This caused him to collide with ground, making a small crater in the process "Wha...what a Gentle Fist user from Kumogakure...impossible..." Kisame said while struggling to get up. He then used the Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique on him so he could take back all his chakra, which destroyed many buildings before making its' way to Fukou. Fukou was scared beyond belief, he did not know what he was going to do until Samehada fused with him. "What is this...?" Fukou wondered while looking at his shark like body. "I may not know what is happening but know that you must be stopped!" Fukou then charged at the Water Release: Great Shark Bullet and struck it with all he had. Fukou collided with the move caused one side to be pushed back however Fukou was the one losing the battle against the powerful water style technique. Samehada then gave him all its remaining chakra. Fukou said in a confused manner, "Why...Samehada I will not you down!haaaaaaa!" Fukou then pushed forward with all his might and shattered the water style technique which formed into a large whirlpool around his arm. He then struck an astonished Kisame into the ground, the impact created a water explosion which flooded the streets. Fukou then reverted back to his base form, as Samehada was exhausted from giving him all its chakra. Kisame stood up seeming unfazed by the technique. Fukou then slowly backed away from him, grabbed the girl and the lower half of samehada and made a run for it. Kisame then fled the seen to avoid being caught in his weakened state. Fukou took the mysterious girl to a nearby house. A man ,looking as if in his thirties, opened the door. Fukou then begged the man to help the girl to which he agreed, under the condition that he marries his daughter in the future to which he agrees begrudgingly. After three days of helping the man and his daughter with their shop the mysterious girl finally awoke. Fukou then stood above her thinking that she would 'accidentally' kiss him. But instead she pushed him away, "At least she was blushing..." Fukou thought. The mysterious lady was still angry at him while she was yelling at him he remembered that he was still on a mission. He then dashed off but not before the girl asked what his name was. He then simply replied, "Kumogakure's most richest ninja, Fukou Hyuga" When he finally arrived at Kumogakure's entrance he yelled out, "Oh no!!! I forgot to ask her what her name was..." Fukou also remembered another thing the Raikage had said if they came back without one of the swords he'd kick them out of the village. However he remembered that he did bring back the Samehada...at least the upper half...yeah he was finished. The Raikage was surprised at his early return and was even more suprised at the fact that he actually got Samehada. "So you actually got half of it? That's great we'll send it to labs immediately." He then told his secretary to call back Fukou's squad. From that day on the Raikage began keeping a close eye on Fukou. Training Samehada After a few months of Fukou's squad getting back to back missions after Fukou had gotten half of Samehada from Kisame Hoshigaki, the Raikage summoned Fukou. He then entered the Raikage's Mansion climbing up the stairs wondering why they had summoned him. Once he got into the main floor the the Raikage's secretary escorted him to the Raikage's office. When he opened the room he saw a fully grown Samehada hurling through the air. "What's going here" Raikou said in a concerned tone. The Raikage simply replied by saying they needed his help in controlling the Samehada since it was picky about who wields it. He then tossed the blade to Fukou in hopes he would have an easier time controlling it. He then took it back to his house where it instantly latched on his arm as if at peace with itself. Fukou was surprised at its sudden change in nature. The next day he covered the sword in bandages in hopes of covering its scales as they kept cutting him. Later on in the day, after completing his mission, he went to the training ground in hopes of better controlling Samehada. After months of constant training he finally created a new technique along with Samehada called the Water Release: Crashing Water Twister. Capture a Kaguya Clan member After the Raikage's sudden interest in Fukou his squad began getting more missions, this lead to Fukou attaining a large sum of money. After a while began refusing to go on missions this in turn caused the Raikage to kidnap him and force him to go. Soon after the news of the Kaguya Clan's slaughter the Raikage sent Team Fukou to retrieve on of the bodies. However when they arrived at the mission site they found that all the bodies had been burnt in pile. Fukou's squad captain was not looking forward to seeing the Raikage's reaction to this. Fukou then declared the mission was a bust, he wanted no part in it and walked away. While on his way he heard a strange noise deep in the forest. At first Fukou didn't pay much attention to it but after a few hours of the most annoying sound Fukou finally caved into his curiosity. He then hunted down the origin there he found an energetic young woman who looked about his age. The woman saw him and had a curious expression. She then slowly walked up to him and gave him a big, warm hug. "Nice to meet you! What are you doing here?! Didmyour clan get slaughtered too?! We have a lot in coming! Well maybe you loved your clan but I despised mine...except my mother though" said in a dark tone. Fukou then wondered how her clan was like however he quickly realised the girl was a member of the Kaguya Clan by looking at her forehead. He slowly backed away from the girl and made a run for it as he knows he could not go up against a member of the Kaguya Clan known for vicious personalities. The girl took this as a sign that he was an enemy and quickly switched from being a energetic, kind girl to a cold hearted killer. She then struck Fukou through his kidney using Shikotsumyaku to create a spear. However Fukou tried to against the hit but she was too fast. The last thing he saw before completely blacking out was his sensei rushing to save him. After a few days he woke up in a tent. He then looked down and saw stitching on his kidney area. Everything started coming back to him...well almost everything. She must have healed me to torture me for the rest of my days! Fukou then started crying for brief moment but he then realised since the girl wasn't there he could still make a run for it. He then ran out of the tent only to find his sensei and the mysterious girl sharing a cup of what looked like tea. The sensei then greeted him however Fukou charged forward to attack the girl but his teammates stopped him. What are you guys doing? They then explained that the girl isn't the enemy and that she thought he was an intruder. If she thought I was she could have at least asked! The sensei then calmed him down and explained that she has the inability to talk. Fukou then apologised to the girl and asked what her name was. She then wrote down on a paper "Routasu". Nice to meet you...wait how did convince her to heal me. Well you see we...kinda told her you would have her hand in marriage as she has no one to look after her. What?! Fukou said in shock as he did not even know the girl but they wanted him to marry her. Without any consequences, "Scccooooooore!". He then returned to Kumogakure without the girl as she apperantly still had some things to take of. She ain't gonna come is she... The sensei then replied by saying she wouldn't with a smug look on his face. His sensei then said that Routasu had transplanted her kidney to him meaning Fukou could obtain Shikotsumyaku. Fukou was disapointed by this reply but still believed she would one day return and was a little excited at the chance of getting the Kekkei Genkai. Hyuga Clan incident Fukou was among the men sent to kidnap the Byakugan princess, Hinata Hyuga. However they were caught and nearly all of them were killed by Hiashi Hyuga. Fukou angered by his comrades death challenged Hiashi to battle. However after a long battle Fukou had fallen to Hiashi. However he was impressed at the young boy's ability with the Gentle Fist despite not getting any formal training. So he decided to adopt the young boy and treated him like a son. Despite this Fukou still despised Konhagakure however grew to like love the village and its people. However he still wanted revenge on the shinobi who killed his parents. He then spent about ten years living at Konohagakure and learned many of the Hyuga Clan's Main Branch's techniques. Somewhere during this period became a Jōnin of Konohagakure. He soon became a member of Root and became Danzō Shimura's right hand man. During his time in Root he encountered Orochimaru and a young Kabuto, after Danzō had suspected he was still alive and sent Fukou to eliminate him. However he was unsuccessful. Konoha Crush Fukou was among the forces trying to save the Third Hokage despite Danzō's orders to stay underground. He watched helplessly as the Third sacrificed his life for Konohagakure. Shortly after the Third's memorial Danzō along with other Root members came after Fukou for disobeying his direct orders. The other reason was to retrieve his Byakugan eyes despite not being operational. Fukou then battled them using Samehada to absorb the their chakra and used Water Release to finish them off. Despite the root members using Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri, which has an elemental advantage Fukou's attack still broke through. After a battle of wits Fukou emerged victorious. He then warned Danzō and his men if they ever came near him or his family he would kill them on the spot. Fukou then went Hiashi and told him his situation. They both agreed that this was the only way to keep Hinata and Hanabi safe. After saying his good byes he left the village. After a few months Fukou arrived at Kumogakure where he was welcomed back with open arms. Taka's Assault During the next few years Fukou gained fame among the villagers for his incredible taijutsu. Life was peaceful in the cloud until that fateful day. He was standing just outside the Raikage's Mansion hiding from the A as he had another barrage of missions for him. Suddenly Fukou spotted an explosion in the distance and went to investigate. When he arrived he found lord Killer B being carried off by people in black coats with a red cloud on it who looked pretty beat up. Fukou then used this chance to attack the enemy suddenly black flames engulfed his body. Fukou then screamed in pain while assailants walked away, he was pretty sure one of them was an Uchiha as the Amaterasu was unique to Itachi Uchiha. However he was sure the man was not him maybe his younger brother. Everthing then started to fade away Fukou was on the verge of death. Suddenly his Byakugan glowed a bright light blue and repelled the flames. Although he had survived the trauma sent his body into shock and caused him to become incapacitated. A recovery team from Kumogakure found him a few days later, when looking for the captured B, part of the recovery squad took him to the village to be treated immediately. When they stabilised him they said he had fallen into a coma and were not sure if he would recover at all. Kaguya Strikes Back After a few months on a cold summer's night a miracle happened Fukou had awoken from his coma. He looked around and saw Routasu by his side. "I knew you would come back..." Fukou said in a soft voice. The then embraced Fukou and started crying. Fukou then told her everything would be okay. The two where close to each and both went in for a kiss. Suddenly it became day time the two were astonished at this however did not have enough time to respond as they were both trapped in the Infinite Tsukiyomi. Later Years A year after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War Fukou and Routasu got married on cold winter's day in cherry blossom field. Since both Routasu's father was dead she asked Fukou's sensei to be her 'father' for the proceedings. After the main ceremony the priest finally said what the two had been waiting for "You may now kiss the bride." The two then kissed and went for their honey moon. Toneri Strikes After hearing Hanabi had been kidnapped and that lady Hinata had went with the kidnapper Fukou rushed to the Konohagakure. Together with Naruto and the rescue team Fukou traveled to the moon through the water portal. While Naruto had been fighting Toneri, Fukou had been facing off against the golem after the Nine Tails was unable to beat it. He used Truth Seekin-Balls to try and hold off the golem while Naruto took care of Toneri. After Toneri had been defeated he returned to Earth along with the others. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Fukou was seen talking with Hinata before the wedding ceremony. Currently Fukou currently has a daughter named Sandā who was sent to assist in the on-going war, despite his objections. Due to his old age he was unable to go and assist in the war. He has also become a high ranking official part of the Kumo Council. Personality Fukou is shown to be a relaxed and laid back person. However he does have a high opinion of himself as he does not like to let people know that he is not very wealthy but instead makes up stories stating that he is. He is shown to be persuasive as seen when he persuaded the land lord to stay there longer. He is also shown to be honorific referring to B as lord. Although displeased at first he has grown fond of Konohagakure, it's villagers and his family there because of this he disobeyed Danzō's orders and threatened to kill him if he even went near his family. Showing that he deeply cares for them. Later on in his life he develops romantic feelings for Routasu and they eventually get married and had a daughter. Appearance Fukou wore a large, black kimino at age 6. Later on in his life he is shown to have worn a torn kimino. During his academy days he wore a black, hooded leather jacket. Fukou currently dons a long sleeved, dark green jacket, with a white hoodie, along with black pants. Fukou dons a white, Kumogakure, forehead protector which he wears on his sleeve. In his later years he has been seen wearing more official attire. Abilities He is able to utilise the Lightning and Water Release chakra nature. As a Hyuga, Fukou is able to use the gentle fist however as he does not have an active Byakugan eye and a someone who is proficient with the gentle fist. He knows the Lightning Release: Lariat technique however he cannot perform it correctly. After lots of practice he rose up in the ranks and became one the most skilled ninja in his village. His skills were impressive enough to draw the attention of Danzō Shimura. Taijutsu Fukou is able to use the gentle fist but since he does not have an active byakugan he cannot properly target the tenketsu. His use is also limited as he did not have anyone to learn or observe this from. He instead learned naturally as he was growing up, so his version is not as refined as the actual gentle fist. However it is strong enough to immobilise Kisame Hoshigaki. He later on perfects the Gentle Fist and learns the more advanced skills of Eight Trigrams after Hiashi trains him. However even before the training Fukou's skills had impressed Hiashi. Ninjutsu He is shown trying to performing Lightning Release: Lariat however he was not able match A's power so was not chosen to become his tag team partner. Since he was unable to perform the technique he used his newly acquired Lightning Release chakra to augment his Gentle Fist. This Lightning Release: Gentle Fist is able to permanently shut down a tenketsu. He also has shown to have enough chakra to make three shadow clones at a time however with Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and Kisame's chakra he is able to make thirty. While fighting Kisame he was shown to be able to perform Water Release. His Water Release is powerful enough to break through a barricade of earth-style walls. Kenjutsu Fukou has shown great skill when wielding Samehada being able to absorb techniques before they reach him. He has also shown the ability to fuse with the blade to take a shark like form. Dojutsu Fukou attained a diluted version of the Tenseigan which awakened in both his eyes. He seems to have control of repulsive and attractive forces. Although a type of Tenseigan he was not able to attain a Chakra Mode. Intelligence Fukou is quite smart for his age as he always reads books, which help him out of real life situations. He is also quite quick witted as he is able to quickly think up excellent plans, and often tries to pull off pyramid schemes in order to attain more money. Fukou has had a fear of Konohagakure shinobi ever since the incident which occurred six years ago. However he recovers from that fear after discovering not all Konohagakure shinobi bad.